Sehari Di UKS
by Jocephine
Summary: Summary : ketika Donghae dan Ryeowook sakit dan dirawat di UKS. Apa yang terjadi? /summary gagal/ OneShoot / DLDR / Gaje/ RnR please :3


**_Title : sehari di UKS_**

**_Main Cast : Donghae , Ryeowook , Hankyung , Sungmin_**

**_Cameo : Changmin , SooMan , Yoochun , Amber_**

**_Genre : comedy koplak (?)_**

**_Rated : K_**

**_Length : One shoot_**

**_Warning : OOC , judul sama cerita nggak cocok , typo(s) , EYD ga beraturan , Gaje , abal , alur ga jelas , pake bahasa gawl , dll _**

**_Desclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya punya Tuhan , keluarga , agensi dan sohib – sohib nya #plakk. Tapu khusus Hankyung , dia punya author xD_**

**_Summary : ketika Donghae dan Ryeowook sakit dan dirawat di UKS. Bagaimana nasib mereka? _**

Pagi hari

.. nyot nyot dikenyot nyot..

Bel masuk yang absurd setengah hidup terdengar ke seluruh SM School. Tak lama setelah bel absurd itu berbunyi , masuklah Amber ssaem, guru matematika di kelas 7B.

Bingung? Akan saya jelaskan. Tapi , cibu dulu.. ga deh, becanda.. ihi :3

7B , kelas paling rusuh seantero SMSchool. Diiisi oleh 27 haksaeng yng pasti semuanya SOMPLAK. Apalagi ada 4 murid + ketua kelasya somplaknya ga ketolongan :\

-saat pelajaran-

'Hankyung hyung! Aku pusing mau muntah rasanya.' Begitulah isi surat Donghae kepada Hankyung. Lihat saja keadaan Donghae sekarang sedang menutup mulutnya sambil memegang perutya dan keringat mengucur sangat deras seperti banjir 2013 itu ya kira kira segitulah ya. Hankyung yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Donghae langsung saja menarik Donghae keluar kelas. Amber ssaem yang lagi mengajar hanya bisa mengocre lalu keluar kelas

"YA! Mengapa keluar kelas tanpa seijin saya?" hardik Amber galak.

"Tsk! Ssaem ga peka! Masa haksaeng sendiri mau muntah ga boleh keluar kelas bentar? Ga peka emang!" sahut Hankyung 'dalam hati'.

"Jeosonghamnida seonsaengnim ,tadi saya panik melihat keadaan Donghae , jadi saya kamngsung tarik keluar." Hankyung menjawab dengan watados.

"Donghae-ya! Kamu sudah makan?". Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. "Pantas bisa seperti ini, Hankyung – ah, temenin Donghae ke kantin terus ke UKS ne."

"Ne"

-masih pelajaran Amber-

Saat pelajaran , ya seperti biasa kelas 7B sangat rusuh dan soal latihan pun dikerjakan dengan mencontek satu sama lain. Hankyung sudah kembali ke kelas cuman 2 hal yang mengalihkan pikirannya yaitu , Ryeowook. Dia selalu bilang "aku pusing" tapi diajak ke UKS malah ga mau ==

.. penuh demdam dia bilang , f*ck you..

Ya , itulah bel yang sangat absurd terdengar. Akhirnya pelajaran Amber selesai sudah . murid – murid seperti merasakan kemerdekaan yang tak terhingga.

Kemudian masuklah Yoochun ssaem.

"Donghae ke mana?" tanya Yoochun kepada Hankyung.

"Ke UKS." Jawab Hankyung tanpa menatap orang yang diajak bicara xD.

'Haksaeng kurang ajar' batin Yoochun . rasanya Yoochun ingin memutilasi Hankyung setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari Hankyung.

"Oke , buka buku paket bab 3."

-skip time-

.. Ku berlari kau bilang wow, ku menangis kau bilang wow , kuberduka kau bilang wow, ku pergi kau bilang wow ..

Itulah bel istirahat yang sangat absurd dan panjang kenapa panjang? Karena bel isirahat adalah bel kesukan semua orang **IYA KAN? IYA DONG! MUSTI IYA ! HARUS IYA ! **#MAKSAGAKETOLONG

"oke saya kira itu kita berjumpa kembali dalam seminggu kedepan". Pamitan wajib dari guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas 7B yang EMEJING kalo ceramah itu.

-saat istirahat-

"Aigoo.. ryeowook-ah! Mukamu pucat ! ke UKS aja ne." Ucap sungmin khawatir

"huftt~ yasudahlah~ Donghae masih di UKS kan?"

"Iya.. kajja " ajak Hankyung

-setelah jam istirahat-

-Di UKS-

"Ryeowook kita tiduran aja yuk" ajak donghae yang berbicara lembut cenderung kasar.

Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Donghae memutuskan untuk tiduran tapi Ryeowook ga bisa tidur gara – gara Donghae goyang sono goyang sini, bolak balik mulu seperti goyang itik ala bebek. Dan akhirnya mereka ga jadi tidur -_- dan menunggu teman mereka yang kece cenderung culun datang kembali.

-dikelas-

"WEHH! SOOMAN SSAEM DATENG WEH!" teriak salah satu murid bernama Junsu dengan tidak santainya (?).

"Ciusan? Miapah?" balas murid lain bernama Heechul ikut berteriak.

"Ini ciyus qaqa" teriak Junsu balik.

"UDAH SEMUA BALIK TEMPAT DUDUK" teriak kepala suku 7B a.k.a Changmin sambil gebrak lantai. Benar – benar kelas yang somplak.

-setelah SooMan masuk kelas-

Soo Man adalah guru tertua SMSchool. Dan dia guru paling bisya dibilang baek ga ketolongan. Masa nyontek boleh? Keluar pelajaran gafafa. Entah baik atau bego kedua kata yang sulit untuk dibedakan.

"Pak saya sama Sungmin ijin jenguk Donghae sama Ryeowook ya Pak." Ucap Hankyung kemudian lari keluar kelas sembari menarik Sungmin.

-di UKS-

BRAAKK~

Pintu UKS dibanting dengan tidak elitenya oleh Sungmin.

"YA! Donghae-ya! Ryeowook-ya! Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Gwaenchana." Balas Donghae lemah.

"Aigoo~ aku ambil air dulu ne." Ucap Hankyung dan langsung lari ke ruang guru dan beberapa menit setelah keluar dari UKS , Hankyung sudah kembali membawa 2 gelas air.

"Ini minum dulu." Ucap Hankyung seraya meyerahkan 2 gelas air hangat kepada HaeWook.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Ne , kamu istirahat aja. Kita temenin disini kok."

"Tapi kalian ada ulangan kan?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Tenang aja! Kita bisa susulan kan kok. Iya kan hyung?" kata Sungmin.

"Iyaakk"

"Okelah, btw aku masih laper qaqa.. eottokkhae?" kata Donghae.

"ajegile. Tadi baru makan masa uda laper lagi." Balas Hankyung.

"Ini cius hyung." Balas Donghae lagi.

"Hufftt~ terus mau kamu gimana?"

"Tunggu dulu kok aku mau kentut terus ya dari tadi?" kata Donghae ga nyambung.

"Kentut aja gafafa kok." Balas HanWookMin.

"Lagian kentut itukan panggilan alam, ihi." Kata Ryeowook dan entah Ryeowook lagi demen banget ngomong 'ihi' -.-

"Hyung. Beliin makanan dong. Hyung kan rajin baik hati tidak sombong rajin menabung dan kece tapi lebih kece aku. Beliin ya hyung.. ya? Ya?" Donghae pun menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya dan Hankyung pun mengalah.

"Okelah! Mana duitnya?" tanya Hankyung layaknya preman ==

"Tsk! Nih! Cukup kan?" ujar Donghae seraya memberikan uangnya kepada Hankyung.

"Lebih malah. Mau beli apa aja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Roti aja kali ya? Wkwk~" ucap Donghae.

"Yauda roti aja ye." Ucap Sungmin.

"Yauda! Sana pergi!" usir Donghae.

"Temen gatau terimakasih!" Hankyung murka ==

BRRAAKK!

Pintu naas itu kembali di banting oleh seorang Lee Sungmin .-.

Saat ditinggal , Donghae malah ingin muntah lagi dan membuat Ryeowook ingin muntah juga. Sepertinya penyakit Donghae nular ke Ryeowook. Jadi sekarang mereka sama-sama eneg + pusing -_-.

-tak beberapa lama-

"Nih! Abisin! Jangan sampe bersisa! Capek kita nyari alesan buat keluar sekolah tau!" ucap Hankyung seraya melempar kantong plastik berisi makanan mereka ber4.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap HaeWook lalu membuka bungkus makanan diikuti dengan HanMin.

"Min-ah..boleh minta tolong?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm?"

"Tolong ambilin botol minum aku di kelas.. Jeball"

"Huftt~ okelah.. Kajja Hanhyung."

"Eh tapi kalo diliat SooMan gimana?"

"Aku masuk dulu. Nanti kalo aku ga kasi tanda apa-apa kamu masuk aja. Kalo aku keluar kamu tunggu aja didalem. Ote?" usul Sungmin.

"Okelah."

-di luar 7B-

Suare teriakan terdengar sampai keluar kelas. Ini kelas memang EMEJING luar biasa ._.

"Yaishh! Ini kelas beneran berisik banget deh." Ucap Sungmin sebelum masuk kelas.

"Namanya aja 7B-tujuh berisik. Wkwk~" balas Hankyung.

"terserah aja. WML eap." Balas Sungmin kembali.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu..

"Aishh apa aku masuk aja ya? Masuk aja deh." Gumam Hankyung.

Lalu Hankyung pun masuk ke kelas somplak itu. Hankyung ingin menghampiri Sungmin namun..

"Hankyung-ah! Ini!" Changmin memanggil Hankyung dan memberikan botol minum Ryeowook dengan cara digelindingin ==

"Gomawo." Ujar Hankyung dan langsung berlari keluar kelas sebelum SooMan melihatnya masuk kelas. Benar – benar murid yang abstrak (?).

-uks-

"Kok mereka lama bener ya?" tanya Donghae ke Ryeowook.

"Tauk.. di interogasi dulu ama si sooman kali." Jawab Ryeowook ngasal.

BRAAKK!

Pintu malang itu mungkin sudah menjadi korban keganasan murid – murid setiap hari ==

"Ini minum mu , wook."

"Gomawo hyung. Btw , Sungmin mana?" tanya Rywowook.

"Disuru kerjain ulangan sama si Soo Man." Balas Hankyung.

"Oh.."

"Hae, seger dikit. Capek mau tiduran bentar." Kata Hankyung.

"Yaudah. Aku sama Wookie aja." Kata Donghae lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau ngapain kau? Jangan perkosa akoohh!" kata Ryeowook dengan lebaynya.

"Engga kok. Cuman pengen tiban kamu Ryeowook chagi!" kata Donghae.

Hankyung yang melihat adegan lovely dovey tersebut hanya terkikik.

Sementara Donghae yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Ryeowook..

5cm..

4cm..

3cm..

2cm..

1cm..

BRUUTT~~

DONGHAE KENTUT PEMIRSAH! SEORANG LEE DONGHAE KENTUT DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA -_-

"Oh My God!" teriak Hankyung dan langsung beranjak dari ranjang itu karena dia adalah korban keganasan kentut Donghae. *author ngakak sendiri nulis bagian ini* xD.

Ryeowook hanya bisa berguling – guling di atas ranjang. Terlalu ngakak baginya mungkin. Dan yang kentut hanya bisa berjongkok sambil memukul – mukul lantai ==.

- setelah mereka puas tertawa-

"Hyung! Nanti pas istirahat panggil temen2 semua ye." Ucap Ryeowook.

"siapa aja?" tanya Hankyung.

"Hmm.. Yunho , Jaejoong , Leeteuk , Yesung , Zhoumi , Siwon , Henry , Kibum , Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun , sama Junsu aja."

"11 orang tambah aku dan Sungmin. Jadi 13 orang wook. Kamu mau main sepak bola?" tanya Hankyung.

"Wkwkwkw~" balas Ryeowook.

"eh , tapi main sepakbola kan 11 orang ya?" ucap Hankyung lagi.

"Yauda. Gapapa lah, Sungmin jadi cadangan aja! Ehh! Gapapa lah ga ada orangnya ini! Wkwk~" ucap Ryeowook.

"Terus 13 orang main apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Main bekel!" ceplos Hankyung.

"HUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kembali Ryeowook hanya bisa guling - guling di kasur nya. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kencang. Hankyung hanya tertawa seperti di kelasnya ==

..ku berlari kau bilang wow, ku menangis kau bilang wow , ku berduka kau bilang wow , ku pergi kau bilang wow..

"Udah istirahat? Kok cepet?" celetuk Donghae.

"Cepet apanya? Kita satu setengah jam disini pabo!" ujar Hankyung.

BRAAKK!

Pintu malang itu kembali di banting oleh sunbae mereka yang bernama Kangin.

"Neo! Sudah berapa lama disini?yang lain mau pakai UKS nya!"hardik Kangin.

"ne sunbaenim."

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kelas dengan terkikik karena masih ngakak. Mereka pun ditanya banyak hal seperti "Mengapa kau ketawa seperti itu?" "Kenapa ketawa? Ada apaan?" dsb. Tetapi mereka hanya menjawab "Engga, itu ada semut poco – poco.. lucu. Lalu setelah bel berbunyi lagi , mereka melanjutkan pelajaran dengan tentram dan damai.

-skip time-

..nyot nyot dikenyot nyot..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Seperti biasa, murid kelas 7B hanya berteriak seperti setan yang sedang kesetanan. Dan mereka pun pulang dengan tentram dan damai indah pada waktunya. (?)

-the end-

**Iya.. Inilah FF pertama author yang genrenya agak somplak (?)**

**Terima kasih kepada qaqa tercintah yang mau membantu saya membuat FF koplak ini.**

**Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang telah membaca FF gaje ini.**

**Last , Review ne? (: **


End file.
